vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hyunryuu
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the 종이비행기 (Jong-ibihaenggi) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Amandelen (talk) 01:05, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Quick thank you Hey CCyclone, I just wanted to thank you for updating 밤 이불 (Bam Ibul), 널 만나러 (Neol Mannareo), 너의 의지 나의 각오 (Neoui Uiji Naui Gago), and a lot of other Korean pages to the Revised Romanization of Korean system. Just so you know that it's appreciated. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 14:18, October 12, 2016 (UTC) : Lol no problem, I'm more than happy to! It's good to have accurate pages and the Korean ones could definitely use a little cleaning up xD I hope you have a good day, too! CCyclone (talk) 19:20, October 13, 2016 (UTC)CCyclone Go ahead lol, sometimes i've been distracted or find a diff song and end up doing that right away instead of adding it to my to do list or doing a previous song i added on there first :'D -Raine Also, ideally it'd be nice to have most of what VG posts every month (http://vgperson.tumblr.com/tagged/vocaloid-highlights) also on the wiki tho that's way too ambitious for me lol (plus it's a ton of new songs per month and most of those JP kanji/lyrics probably won't get on the atwiki for a while, if at all, unless the producers who post the songs are already well known-at the very least it's nice to have these lists to listen to later even if we never make pages for them XD)~Raine Re: Pinyin I personally think the accents should be added since all other Chinese pages have to accents. It would be kind of weird to not add them and would conflict heavily with how Chinese is romanized on other pages. Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 14:24, November 14, 2016 (UTC) : Okie doke! Thank you! CCyclone (talk) 19:05, November 14, 2016 (UTC)CCyclone 리셋 (RE.SET) Hey CCyclone, I removed the page you made just now (리셋 (RE.SET)) since that song already has a page here. I hope you don't mind orz. Amandelen (talk) 19:31, November 19, 2016 (UTC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m0bht0HKg9Q IDK if you know about this group but here's a SeeU nice song if you wanna transcribe lyrics for it :) Re: One who wishes on stars Hey CCyclone, I'm sorry, but I'm not sure what you're talking about ^^;. I think RainySkye send you that last message, but forgot to sign it. Amandelen (talk) 10:15, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Hi, i made this page for an older korean song I found http://vocaloidlyrics.wikia.com/wiki/Walking_on_the_Cloud Can you do the romaja if you can/have time ? :) ~Raine Thanks!~Raine "our dream" http://vocaloidlyrics.wikia.com/wiki/OUR_DREAM%21%21 Made this Korean page :) Can you do the romaja again if you have time? o3ob~Raine Also found this nice song too https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r8QZqxZgueQ :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5TfsLrQ44D4 You probably saw this already but there's another UNI demo song :)~Raine https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nqxcEPelbB0 New SeeU song (composer has a couple other originals on their channel too i think o3ob) ~Raine http://vocaloidlyrics.wikia.com/wiki/%EC%9B%94%ED%99%94%EC%97%B0%ED%9C%98%EA%B0%80 i made this page , can you transcribe the romaja when you have time? :'D ~Raine no prob, good luck. The samfree tribute song was catchy too :'D IDK how many ppl on NND will use her but it's nice there are composers on YT. (I assume cafenaver/vocaloidempire will have songs/vids there too)~Raine http://vocaloidlyrics.wikia.com/wiki/Caffeinism Made a page for this SeeU song too that needs romaja c:~Raine https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UVdNPB9yBKU Found a Korean song using VY1 :) Didn't think any one would've used a VY bank for a Korean song but it's cool/cute~~Raine https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AIxEhDd-uCw Found another UNI original~Raine PS-nice SeeUni icon ;D https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_ugmQl65kc Black Shock Box made a new Uni song if you were interested in seeing :) ~Raine skyhigh https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sIfTwUkNFP0 Found another new UNI song :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dVqZQIGRkm0 this one too o3ob fhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vrg1fVaKpPE Found this UNI song :) They also made an original with SeeU as well! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQRiHygXxfM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yh_oFSdwdcQ New UNI song :) =네가..내리고..그쳐..= Hey, I changed the page you made for 네가..내리고..그쳐.. into a redirect, because this song already has a page here: 君、降る、止む (Kimi, Furu, Yamu). Have a nice day =). Amandelen (talk) 11:24, July 3, 2017 (UTC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KShwu0Hv4bs New uni original? i think :3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aK8bdqIM2cs New UNI/Team PCP song :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hMpmEWX0mjw New UNI song with a nice PV :) 49분 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GElnAGuEk5M IDK if this is original or a cover, but it sounds nice :) (And they do provide lyrics in the description so I'm leaning more towards original but i dun wanna make a page for it w/o being 100% sure)~Raine : I already made a page for it- it is an original! CCyclone (talk) 17:18, September 9, 2017 (UTC)CCyclone Yukaina iseijin no jinrui metsubō https://agui.bandcamp.com/track/yukaina-iseijin-no-jinrui-metsub Found this UNI song, though there's only an english translation and no hangul , maybe you could contact them about the lyrics? :'D : So we already have this song on the wikia, and it's still in Korean. I'm not sure why the song/album title is in Japanese, but it's this one. I'm a bit confused as to why its title is Japanese lol CCyclone (talk) 13:22, October 27, 2017 (UTC)CCyclone Reply Hi, sorry, I don't really have the confidence to attempt romaja, so for Korean pages, I've just made the WIP pages and only added the hangul that the composers provide; I haven't added any romaja at all, usually Amandelen (or you) adds the romaja to pages that I've seen/made. Or I could just keep linking you original korean pages I find for you to make in your spare time if you think that's better/easier to do than me making half-finished Korean pages :'D (For example, there's still a couple Compass Cat songs that don't have pages b/c they never put the lyrics in their description like they have in other songs but I think it was on the vid itself so people who are able to write/ transcribe Korean/hangul would be able to get the lyrics)~Raine